They're What?
by melody425
Summary: Grissom and Sara have been together for a year, but have kept it secret. They are planning to tell everyone on their one year anniversary, but what will happen if the guys figure it out before? Total GSR fluff and OOC! I do not own the CSI characters.
1. Busted!

_(Grissom is in his bed sleeping peacefully when his pager starts to go off. He wakes up and sits up to turn it off. Just as he turns his off another pager goes off. The camera pans over to the other side of the bed where Sara slowly wakes up to turn off her pager. Grissom and Sara look at each other lovingly and then get out of bed and get ready for work separately.)_

Grissom: Okay Sara I'm leaving. See you at the crime scene.

Sara: Alright, I'll see you there.

_(Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle have been together for a year now. They both have wanted a relationship with each other for seven years now, every since they first met each other. They flirted and danced around the issue for six years, and then finally Grissom took a leap of faith and asked Sara out. They have kept their relationship secret from everyone. They go to work separately, eat lunch separately, and leave work separately. What will happen when their co-workers figure it out?)_

_**At the crime scene**_

Grissom: Nick you have the perimeter, Warrick and Catherine you take audio, and Sara you're with me inside.

Sara: Okay Gil.

_(Grissom and Sara go inside the house.)_

Catherine: When did Sara start calling Grissom Gil?

Warrick: Yeah she's never called him anything but Grissom or Griss.

Nick: Come one guys I'm sure it's nothing. Yes, Sara had this major crush on Grissom but he told her it wasn't going to happen so she backed off. I think she's over him.

Warrick: Yeah you're probably right.

Catherine: I'm not so sure. Anyway, let's get to work.

_**Inside**_

Sara: I just don't think he could have done all of this just using this room!

Grissom: Honey, the blood is confined to this room!

Sara: Gil! Your not suppose to call me pet names at work!

Grissom: Hun, relax. No one else is inside and I was thinking…that maybe…maybe we should tell everyone soon.

Sara: Really? You'd be comfortable with that? I thought you'd want to keep us a secret forever.

Grissom: Well, our one year anniversary is coming up and I thought we could surprise everyone then.

Sara: That sounds like a good idea but I'm just afraid there going to be pissed because we we've kept it from them for a year.

Grissom: Sara, our personal lives are private. Technically we never have to tell them but they're our friends and we know we want to tell eventually.

Sara: Good point. I guess telling them on our anniversary next week is a plan.

Grissom: Great. So, the main point of disturbance…

_**Next day**_

Grissom: Sara, wake up, we're late!

Sara: What? Holy crap we are late!

_(Both get up to get dressed.)_

Grissom: The only way we'll both get there on time is if we take my car.

Sara: We can't do that! We always go separately.

Grissom: The morning traffic is bad and your car needs gas.

Sara: Crap, your right.

_**In the break room**_

Catherine: Where are they? There never late!

Nick: Maybe they had car trouble.

Warrick: Both of them at the same time on the same day? That would be way too much of a coincidence.

_(Grissom and Sara both enter at the same time.)_

Grissom: Sorry we're late.

Warrick: What happened to you guys?

Sara: Would you believe it! We both had car trouble!

_(Warrick gives Nick and Catherine a curious look.)_

Nick: That's really interesting.

Grissom: Okay here are our assignments. Catherine and Warrick you have a DB at the hotel on Glen castle Road, Nick you have a DB at the high school on Summer crest Street and take Greg with you. Sara, you and I have a missing person's case to work on.

Catherine: Gil could I have Sara? Sara and I haven't worked together in a while, you have been hogging her.

Grissom: No, you stick with Warrick, I need Sara's expertise. Come on, let's go Sara.

Sara: Later guys.

_(Grissom and Sara leave.)_

Catherine: Okay Nick, you saw that. Do you still think that nothing is up?

Nick: They are so busted.


	2. As in a couple

Catherine: Ugh! I just can't believe they've kept this from us!

Warrick: Calm down Cath, we're not even sure if they are together.

Nick: But we have a pretty good idea.

Warrick: So, anyone have any ideas of what we should do now?

Catherine: Confront them!

Warrick: But what if we're wrong?

Nick: Hey man, if we're wrong, I'll eat my sock.

Warrick: I'm going to have to hold you to that.

_**At Grissom and Sara's place**_

_(Sara flops down on the bed.)_

Sara: Ugh, that case was a killer.

Grissom: I know. I'm exhausted.

Sara: I have a funny feeling that the guys know what is going on.

Grissom: Really? I don't think they do.

Sara: Sweetie, you are so clueless sometimes.

_(Sara pinches Gil's nose.)_

Grissom: Well, let's just stick to our plan. Our anniversary is only four days away.

_(Gil wraps his arms around Sara.)_

Sara: Alright, whatever you say.

_**Next day in the break room**_

Catherine: So, everyone knows what to do?

Nick: Yep.

Warrick: I don't think this is a good idea guys.

Catherine: Quit being a baby Warrick. We're just trying to find out some information.

Nick: Hey, they're coming.

_(Sara enters eating an apple with Grissom right behind her.)_

Nick: Wow, you guys must be physic because for the past couple of months you two always seem to come in together.

Catherine: It's almost like you two are together, as in a **couple**.

_(Sara chokes on her apple.)_

Grissom: Oh my god honey, are you okay?

_(Grissom puts his arm around Sara as she gives him an evil look.)_

Catherine: Honey?

_(Catherine gives Grissom an evil look.)_

Grissom: What? I was concerned.

Catherine: Yeah, right.

Grissom: Enough with the antics. Warrick, you, Nick and I have a robbery on Main Street. Catherine and Sara you have a DB on Washington lane.

_(Grissom, Nick and Warrick leave.)_

Catherine: You okay?

Sara: Yeah.

_(Sara avoids eye contact with Catherine.)_

Catherine: Look, I'm sorry. It's just that you two have been so close lately. I was curious.

Sara: Well…I've haven't been totally honest with you.


	3. Staff party

Catherine: You've got to be kidding me! A whole year!

Sara: Yeah, we're just very private people.

Catherine: I guess!

Sara: But please, you can't say anything to the guys. They'll find out in a couple days on our anniversary.

Catherine: Well, it will be hard to keep my mouth shut, but I will try.

Sara: Thanks Cath.

Catherine: No problem kiddo.

_(Catherine gives Sara a hug.)_

_**Later in the break room**_

Warrick: You've got to be kidding me! A whole year!

Catherine: That's what I said! Listen though, you can't tell her I told you, I promised her I wouldn't say anything.

Nick: Well, Sara should have known it would be passed around if she told you.

_(Nick smirks at Catherine)_

Catherine: Exactly…hey!

_(Catherine play punches Nick in the arm)_

Catherine: I've been thinking…

Warrick: Uh oh, that's not a good sign.

Catherine: Hey! What is this? Rag on Catherine day?

_(Catherine messes up Warrick's hair)_

Catherine: As I was saying, I think we should throw them an anniversary party.

Nick: Now hold it. Sara and Grissom are very quiet people; they wouldn't want a huge hoedown.

Catherine: Hoedown? I was thinking just the six of us: you, me, Warrick, Greg, Grissom, and Sara.

Warrick: That might actually work. As long as we don't tell Greg the whole truth, knowing him he'd mess it up some how.

Nick: Yeah, it's a splendid idea Cath.

Catherine: Okay, Sara told me their anniversary was in four days so that would be…Friday.

Nick: But, Grissom may be doing something special for Sara on Friday.

Catherine: Good point Nicky. Let's have it Thursday at my place, but we will need to think of a scheme to get them both there without figuring it out that we know.

Warrick: Can't we just say it's a staff party?

Catherine: I guess.

Nick: Yeah, that'll work. We want to keep it simple.

_**Grissom and Sara's bedroom**_

_(Grissom and Sara are both reading books in bed.)_

Sara: I'm actually kind of excited for Catherine's staff party tomorrow.

Grissom: I would be too, but I don't know what it is because I've never been to one.

Sara: Neither have I, but I think it's all of our co-workers sitting around talking and drinking beer.

Grissom: Oh? Well, if there's whiskey I'll be excited.

_(Sara rolls her eyes at him as he leans in for a kiss.)_


	4. StaffAnniversary Party

_**In Gil Grissom's office**_

_(Sara and Gil are discussing their latest case when Warrick enters and closes the door behind him.)_

Warrick: Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?

Grissom: Sure, go ahead.

Warrick: Okay, well this is hard for me to say…but…we all know about you two.

_(Sara starts to look angry and Grissom looks surprised.)_

Sara: I can't believe her!

_(Gil starts to get angry and looks to Sara.)_

Grissom: You told someone?

Warrick: Now, hold on Grissom. Sara told Catherine because Catherine did the whole, if you're lying to me I'll be really hurt thing, so Sara did what she thought was best. And Sara, Catherine told us because she was so excited. She was so excited she planned the whole staff party thing for you two.

Grissom: Come again?

Sara: What? Who does she think she is?

Warrick: The staff party is really an anniversary party for you two!

_(Both Grissom and Sara looked shocked.)_

Grissom: Really?

Warrick: Yeah! Nick, Catherine, and I are all in on it. I came out and told you because I had a nightmare last night that you and Sara were so pissed off at us for the party, you said you would hate us forever.

_(Sara looks moved.)_

Sara: Aww…Warrick we could never hate you guys forever, maybe a week, but not forever.

_(Sara starts to smile. Warrick and Sara exchange a little chuckle.)_

Warrick: So, you're not too mad?

Sara: Well, I'm a little pissed Catherine told everyone, but it's nice she cares so much about us to plan a party.

Grissom: Yeah, how many people has she told?

Warrick: Just Nick and I. Greg doesn't even know yet.

Grissom: Good because he would probably mess everything up.

_(Warrick laughs.)_

Warrick: That's what I said.

_**Later at Catherine's house**_

Greg: They're what!

Catherine: Calm down Greg. You must have thought they were together at least once.

Greg: Yeah, but I thought Sara was long over him!

Warrick: And I thought you were long over her…but I guess not.

Greg: I don't like Sara in that kind of way any more; I'm just shocked that I am the last to know!

Nick: I'll be honest with you buddy. We thought if we told you, you'd spill the beans.

Greg: What? I would never…

Catherine: Okay boys, play time is over. Grissom and Sara should be here in 15 minutes. Let's see, the spiked punch is set up, the pretzels are out, and the coming out banner is up. Oh, this should be one fun anniversary party!

_**In Sara's car**_

_(Sara and Grissom are driving over to Catherine's.)_

Grissom: Should we act shocked, upset, or surprised?

Sara: Let's go with surprised initially and then later on, I'll yell at her for telling, but by that time she'll hopefully be tipsy and I'll be sober since I'm driving.

Grissom: Sounds like a good plan to me.

Sara: You have to admit sweetie, we have some good friends.

Grissom: Yes baby, I'll agree to that, but they do have a problem keeping their mouths shut.

Sara: Oh yeah.


	5. Surprise!

Catherine: Okay everyone hide! They're coming!

_(Everyone hides as Grissom and Sara open the door.)_

Everyone: Surprise and Happy Anniversary!

Sara: Oh my god! What is this?

Grissom: Yeah? What's going on?

Catherine: You two couldn't fool us! We all figured it out that you two we're together.

Sara: And it only took the best CSI's in Vegas a whole year to figure it out.

_(Everyone laughs.)_

Nick: Well, why don't we all sit down and chat. I'll grab everyone a beer.

Sara: Just soda for me thanks, I'm driving home.

Catherine: You guys could crash here for the night.

Sara: No it's okay.

Grissom: Are you sure honey?

Sara: Yes.

_(Sara gives Grissom the evil eye.)_

Warrick: So, you have to give us the details about how you two started.

Grissom: Well, it all started after Nick's experience being buried alive. I love you Nick, but not as much as I love Sara and I kept thinking about how I would have reacted if Sara had been taken instead. I don't think I could have lived with myself.

Sara: So, after shift I stopped by Gil's office to say good night, like I usually do, and he asked me if I wanted to get a cup of coffee.

Grissom: The coffee date led to movie dates and dinner dates.

Sara: The dinner dates led to me moving into Gil's townhouse.

Greg: Whoa! When did the shacking up happen?

Grissom: Three months ago.

Greg: Wow! You move fast Grissom.

Grissom: Greg, if you ever say that again I am going to have to make you swallow a tarantula.

Greg: Noted boss.

Sara: Now I have a question for you guys. What tipped you off that we we're together?

Catherine: Well, the first thing happened at a crime scene last week. You called Grissom, Gil, and we've only ever heard you call him Grissom or Griss.

Sara: Yeah, I slipped up.

Warrick: Then, when you two kept coming in to work at the same time. It was getting freaky.

Nick: Next, Sara choked on the apple and Grissom used the word "honey."

Catherine: Then I did some nosing around and Sara spilled everything to me.

Sara: Yeah, I have a bone to pick with you! I told you in strictest confidence not to tell anyone!

Catherine: Come on, you know I have a big mouth.

Grissom: Well, we're even now.

Catherine: How?

_(Catherine gives Warrick a curious stare.)_

Warrick: Sorry?

Catherine: You did tell them!

Grissom: I'm glad he did. We would have been pretty pissed off by the surprise, especially Sara.

Greg: Why Sara?

Sara: Well, we have a bit of news that will be new to all of you.

Nick: What would that be?

Sara: I'm pregnant.

_(Everyone looks shocked.)_

Catherine: Oh my gosh! Congratulations!

_(Catherine gets up to give Grissom and Sara a hug.)_

Nick: Yeah, congratulations Sar!

Warrick: Wow! This is crazy.

Grissom: We only found out two days ago and when Warrick told us about the party we figured we would surprise you.

Catherine: How far along are you?

Sara: Six weeks.

Catherine: Wow! I'm so happy for you!

Grissom: But, I have some bad news.


	6. Bad news?

Catherine: Oh no! What is it?

Nick: Let me guess, the baby is not yours?

_(Nick and Warrick laugh and then Catherine swats Nick up side the head.)_

Catherine: Shut up Nick! This could be serious! Is the baby or Sara's health in danger?

Grissom: No, thankfully. It's just you guys will be spending a lot of money in the next little while.

Greg: Why?

Sara: Yeah, why honey?

_(Sara looks confused.)_

Grissom: Well…

_(Gil kneels down on one knee on front of Sara)_

Sara: Oh my…

_(Sara is speechless.)_

Grissom: Sara Sidle will you marry me?

_(Gil pulls out a ring box and inside is a huge diamond ring)_

Sara: Uh…yes! Of…of course!

_(Gil puts the ring on Sara's finger. He hugs her and they share a passionate kiss.)_

Catherine: Wow! Double congratulations!

Nick: Yeah man, congrats!

_(Nick gets up to hug Grissom and Sara.)_

Greg: That's great, but why are we going to spend more money?

Grissom: Because you need to buy us a baby shower present and a bridal shower present!

THE END


End file.
